The Endless Dance Continues
by Diamond-chan
Summary: A fan of GW somehow gets transported into the GW world and turned into one of the characters. Just as a new enemy threatens the peace between the colonies and the earth.
1. Default Chapter

The Endless Dance Continues 1

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

The Endless Dance Continues 1

Disclaimers: I do not own GW never will this so don't sue me.   
A/N: Amazing what being stuck in an RV on the way to NY will do to your imagination. LOL Have fun Minna-san  


~~~

  
I raced into the house letting the door slam shut behind me. Throwing my backpack on the kitchen table I went to the refrigerator to get a snack. A note was on the fridge held on by a magnet.   
I took the magnet off the paper and read it:   
Dear Rachel,   
Nick has baseball practice so we won't be home to around five. Don't forget to do your homework. Call if anything happens, Mom.   
I balled the paper and threw it at the garbage can.   
It went in.   
"Yes, Three points!" I cheered.   
I then opened the refrigerator and began rummaging through it looking for my after school snack. Grabbing a coke and a bag of chips I raced up the stairs to my room. Weaving around the piles of dirty clothes and papers, I plopped myself down on the bed and turned on the TV. I opened the coke and took a sip as I waited for my favorite TV show, Gundam Wing, to come on.   
Today was supposed to be the start of some new episodes and boy, was I glad. I had watched every episode of the series several times over and had watched Endless Waltz at least a dozen times.   
The new episodes were supposed to be taking place two years after Endless Waltz.   
I shifted impatiently as the Gundam Wing theme song started. "Come on all ready," I muttered.   
Suddenly the TV started to break up in static. With a curse I fiddled with the buttons on the TV.   
I yelped as I felt a shock run through me as I touched one of the buttons. Then I knew no more.   
  


~~~ 

  
  
The shrill ringing of an alarm clock jerked me out of the blackness of sleep. I yawned as I started to wake up. With a groan I tried to pull myself out of the addictive depths of sleep. Lifting my head from the pillows I groped for the alarm clock to silence it. Finally after about five tries I hit the snooze button and the alarm clock stopped ringing.   
But by now there was no way I'd be able to go back to sleep. Muttering under my breath about "evil alarm clocks" I started to get out of bed.   
Then I froze. My sheets were not baby pink and *did not* have frills!   
I was wearing a silk nightdress definitely not my usual night clothes of a large T-shirt and shorts.   
My gaze swept around the room. There were no posters of Nsync on the walls, no computer on my desk, no TV on my dresser.   
I got out of bed. The carpet under my feet was white not dark blue and it was thicker and softer than the one in my room.   
Also no school papers or dirty clothes were shoved into corners.   
This room was as different from my own as night and day.   
It reminded me of one of those stuck up, super rich girls that were in my class's rooms.   
I went to the closet and opened it. Inside hanging in neat orderly (also different from my room's own closet with all my clothes just jammed onto hangers which resulted in it being very hard to close the closet doors via much pushing and pulling and a lot of curses to close the doors). All the clothes hanging were woman's business suits, each looking to have cost closet to two thousand dollars.   
Silk dresses in a rainbow of colors, pink, purple, white, red, yellow, blue, silver hung on the hangers. Each looked as if they had never been worn before.   
I could not see a single T-shirt or pair of jeans in the entire closet.   
"Nice variety in your wardrobe," I muttered to no one.   
Under the hanging clothes were neat rows of shoes, sandals, high heels, slippers, dress shoes.   
Not a single pair sneakers anywhere.   
Next to the closet was a bookcase. Like everything else they were neat. Series with series or in alphabetical order or by author.   
( This neatness was beginning to make my teeth ache.)   
I scanned the titles quickly. The books mostly consisted of gushy romance novels the kind that would make me die laughing.   
It was a far cry from the kind of books usually read, action adventures, fantasies, mysteries, sci-fis.   
I spotted a photo album amidst the novels.   
Pulling it out I began to flip through the picture laden pages.   
The first few pictures were of Relena Peacecraft. Her with posing with the Dorlians, her blowing out candles on a birthday cake, her hanging with her lackeys.   
I flipped through those pictures hoping to find some pictures without Relena in them. She was my least favorite character in the series. Whoever's room this was she was as big a Gundam Wing fan as I was.   
I stopped at the last picture.   
It was a picture of Heero staring into the sunset.   
What struck me most were how calm and unguarded his eyes were. He looked almost...happy.   
I put he photo album back into the bookcase. As I did I caught sight of a mirror. I hadn't seen it before because it was half hidden by a curtain.   
Pushing back the curtain I looked into the mirror.   
The reflection that stared back at me wasn't my own.   
Wheat colored blond hair tied up in a braid for bedtime. Large sad sky blue eyes.   
I moved my hand to make sure I wasn't just staring at another picture. The hand in the mirror moved when I moved my own hand.   
I screamed with horror.   
Closing my eyes I begged silently.   
Please this can't be... I can't be Relena.   


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	2. The Endless Dance Continues 2

The Endless Dance Continues 2

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

The Endless Dance Continues 2

_This has to be a dream._ I told myself. _Yes, that's It I'm dreaming. This can't be real I must have fell asleep watching Gundam Wing. That means I also missed the new episode. Oh well I can barrow a tape from Laura, she always tapes Gundam Wing.  
I mean it's impossible. I am not Relena. I am Rachel.   
_I heard a knock at the door and spun around.   
A person who I assumed was a maid poked her head into the room," Miss Relena are you all right?" She asked.  
"Yes," I replied. My hands flew to my throat. I even sounded like Relena. _This is a dream._ I told myself forcefully. _You are *not* Relena._   
"Are you getting sick Miss Relena?" The maid asked softly.   
"No, I don't think so I'm just tired. I think I'll go back to sleep for a while." I responded trying to block out the fact I was speaking with Relena's voice.  
"All right then Miss Relena call me if you need me." The maid said closing the door. I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. Sleep tugged at my eyelids. _When I wake up I'll be myself. Not Relena. And this dream will have ended._ I thought as I fell asleep as if trying to convince myself.   


~~~ 

  
I blinked opening my eyes. I was still under these absurdly pink sheets with frills. I gave a resigned sigh. _This dream has not ended. _If anything it had just begun. I ignored the little voice in the back of my head that said: This isn't a dream this is real. You are Relena.   
I got out of bed and went to closet. Opening it up I began rifting through the suits and dresses to look for something to wear.   
"She has no taste," I grumbled.   
Finally I picked out a simple white dress with embroidery at the hem. I brushed my-Relena's-hair and put it into a braid trying to ignore the face that wasn't mine that stared from the mirror.   
I opened the door and stepped out of the room. I looked around the hall outside my door. Huge sparkling windows let in sunlight. The walls were covered with portraits of people in fancy dresses and suits. Probably ancestors and relatives I mused. Everything was shining. The wooden floors under my feet looked as if they didn't know what the word dirty was. The smell of roses and vanilla permeated the air. My stomach woke up at once and complained.   
"Now where the heck are the kitchen and dinning rooms," I muttered under my breath. The hallway branched off into several smaller halls but I had no idea where they lead to. This place was a maze.   
I heard footsteps and the maid who had checked in on me-Relena-appeared.   
"Ah Miss Relena are you feeling better?" She asked cheerfully. She had a slight English accent I noticed.   
"Yes," I replied.   
"That's grand," she said cheerfully. Yep definitely English I confirmed.   
She handed me a stack of papers," here is your schedule for the day Miss." I scanned it quickly: Take shuttle for Meeting at L4 and another Meeting at Preventer's Headquarters L1,   
_I have to do all of this in a day? What about sleep and meals? _" OK I'll get right on it. But first, where is the kitchen? I'm starving." I asked.   
"Right this way Miss Relena, just follow me." The maid said gesturing for me to follow her down one of the smaller halls.   
"Please just call me Relena," I said softly.   
"But Miss-,"   
"Relena," I said firmly.   
"All right then M- Relena." She said hesitantly.   
I smiled, "What's your name?" I asked.   
"Anna," she replied.   


~~~ 

  
"Thank you Pegan." I said as he helped me out of the car in front of the Winner Corporation building.   
"You're welcome Miss Relena." He replied with a short bow.   
I rolled my eyes. I'd already told him to call me Relena atleast a dozen times. He didn't seem to be catching on though.   
Besides the "just call me Relena" bit I needed to go shopping. I could not survive with only dresses and business suits.   
Nodding my thanks to the doorman I entered the building. The inside of the building was beautiful and everything was spit shine clean. I could see my reflection in the tile floors under my feet. Two long sweeping staircases went upstairs. On either side of the staircases were elevators. The entire floor smelled like carnations. _What is it with places smelling like flowers? _I wondered.   
I spotted a tall blonde haired man with aquamarine eyes and almost fainted when I recognized him as Quatre. Still staring slightly I went to meet him. He had grown as I had noticed since Endless Waltz and thankfully no longer sported those cutesy blouses he had worn during the series. He was currently wearing a navy suit and slacks with matching tie and white shirt. Conservative but stylish. An engagement ring glittered on his finger.   
"Quatre," I said in greeting.   
"Relena," he replied grinning.  
_Yay! No 'Miss' Relena stuff! _I silently cheered.   
"So who's the lucky girl?" I asked eyeing the ring.   
He smiled blushing slightly, "Emily Dafoe."   
I was happy for him though being mostly a yaoi fan I had hoped he would end up with Trowa. Apparently not.   
"Come let's go to the meeting," He said cutting off my thoughts.   
We opted for one of the elevators rather than taking twelve flights of stairs to get the meeting room. It was one of the better elevator's I had ridden. My stomach wasn't quite as out of place as usual when we got off it.   
I followed Quatre into the meeting room. All of the senators and other big wigs were seated at a large round table. I sat down on a seat that was empty. _Thank god the seats are comfy. _I had a feeling this was going to take a while.   


~~~ 

  
I groaned rubbing my temples to try to lessen the pounding headache I had. _What a bunch of idiots. Were they asleep during the Eve Wars? _It seemed all of the senators were fussy jerks. They kept saying that Preventers should be discontinued. They all seemed to think that more wars like the Eve Wars would never happen again.   
One of them in particular a Mr. Gerald Rickster was extremely set in his ways declaring that Preventers were a waste of time and money doing nothing that the Federation's army couldn't do.   
It had taken Quatre and I hours to finally get (most of) them to realize Preventers were worth all the time and money put in to employ them. I had even had to give examples about how many times I -Relena-would have been assassinated without the help of one of the Preventers Special Forces or how many would be wars had been stopped before they're beginning.   
I winced as the headache jumped up a notch. Opening my-Relena's-purse I rummaged through until I found a little white bottle marked Aspirin. I popped a few pills into my mouth and forced it down with a swig of water from my water bottle. Relief came quickly. _Aspirin here works better than Aspirin at home. _  
I felt a twinge of homesickness. OK, OK so I was definitely leaning toward the: this is not a dream, this is real, option. Jeeze.   
My thoughts were cut off as the Captains voice echoed through the cabin. "Please fasten your belts the shuttle is about to land at L1 Colony."   


~~~ 

  
"Hello Lady Une," I said politely to the head of Preventers.   
"Relena," she answered equally as polite.   
A short silence followed.   
Finally to break the silence I shuffled some papers around on the table in front of me.   
"It seems that in the past few years that Preventers have been active crime and terrorism has decreased." I said looking at the charts in my hand.   
"We do our job if that is what you're implying," Lady Une said coolly.   
"I know that Lady Une," I replied. "Unfortunately I just came from a meeting at L4. And there are some people who think that Preventers are a waste of money and that there will be no wars ever again."   
Lady Une shook her head remorsefully, "Relena it is human nature to start wars. It is Preventers job to stop that from ever happening again."   
"I understand and believe you Lady Une," I told her. "I managed to convince some of the senators at the meeting that Preventers are useful. Still there are some that don't believe that." I sighed.   
"You do your best Relena," Lady Une said with the ghost of a smile.   
"Thank you Lady Une," I replied smiling back at her.   
I started toward to the door our meeting done. I paused my hand on the knob as I heard her voice," Relena."   
"Yes," I asked.  
"Good luck to you."   
"Thank you again Lady Une." I opened the door and left her office.   
"You'll need it Relena," Lady Une whispered as the door closed.   
I strode down the steps of the building and ran smack into someone. I was knocked almost flat landing hard on my butt. When I fell I had dropped my briefcase. It opened up as it hit the ground scattering papers.   
"I'm sorry," I said getting up and putting the papers into the briefcase.   
I froze when I saw who I had run into: Heero.   
Heero had always been my favorite character. Maybe it was his eyes a beautiful Prussian blue, sad yet determined. Mirroring a past that no one really. Or maybe it was because he always tried to do what was right for the colonies no matter what would happen to himself. Ugh I sounded like a romantic sap oh well. Whatever the reason he was my favorite.   
"Here you go Relena," Heero said handing me the papers and snapping me out of my thoughts.  
He then walked away without a second glance.   
Yeah right, whatever the reason I liked Heero it sure wasn't his sparkling personality.   


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
